Un dia menos
by GobletMoonStone123
Summary: "Ya no tendrás que trabajar para los Ackerman"- esa sola frase hizo que su corazón palpitara violentamente por alguna razón que no pudo comprender y aquel hombre sentado frente a él se le hacía tan familiar aunque no pudiese divisar su rostro.
1. Chapter 1

_Un día Menos - Riren SNK Fanfic_

* * *

_Bueno este fanfic esta en proceso y si bien en hiatus tratare de actualizarlo en cuanto pueda. _

_Aca hay cierta intriga en cuanto a los personajes de Eren Kruger y Eren Jaeger pues si bien para propósitos de esta historia son padrino y ahijado , planeo hacer su relacion un poco más turbulenta indicando cierta clase atracción prohibida. _

_Al inicio de este fanfic habrá eruri que gradualmente cambiara a Ereriren , quizás incluya eruren también. _

_Como sea por favor disfruten de esta lectura de la cual no prometo absolutamente nada más que intriga, misterio y con suerte algo de diversión (si es que les gustan los triángulos amorosos y el drama claro está)._

* * *

El roce de las llenas copas de champaña resonó en aquella exclusiva área reservada solo para la gente con más dinero y clase; Erwin Smith se había asegurado de ello y Levi Ackerman su mejor amigo, confidente dentro y fuera de la empresa además de amante de turno recibía complacido los beneplácitos de aquella oferta.

Habían cerrado un negocio exitoso así que para respaldarse en su alegre y perfecto mundo eligieron ir al restaurante más caro de la ciudad a celebrarlo.

-Mike me dijo que se iba de vacaciones esta semana a Hawaii e invitó a Nanaba, ella se le negó al principio pero ya vez que él siempre consigue manera de sacarla de la rutina y hacer lo que quiere.

-Debería de decidirse de una vez si le pedirá matrimonio o la seguirá teniendo como eterna novia - comento fastidiado el azabache. -A estas alturas se va a quedar para vestir santos si sigue en esas.

Erwin dejó escapar una risa leve mientras sonreía y le miraba con serenidad.

\- Fue ella misma quien le dijo que dejará de andarse con rodeos y decidiera de una vez que quería de ella, entonces Mike por fin le preguntó si quería que fueran algo más , ella dijo que sí y ahora viven juntos , próximos a planear una boda.

Ante esto Levi abrió los ojos como platos mientras probaba bocado de su filete de carne - Ya era hora, hasta que por fin se decidió el hombre , llevaba gustando de ella más de tres años y cuando finalmente logró decidirse fue ella quién tuvo que darle el ultimátum.

-Asi es no quedaba de otra - replicó Erwin tomando sorbo de la champaña.

-Cambiando de tema como se porta tu nuevo trabajador, el pasante ese que anda siempre tras de ti como un perro faldero.

\- ¿Te refieres a Eren Jaeger?

-Si ese mismo.

-Es un imbécil y un enorme dolor de cabeza , bueno lo era al principio ya no tanto, debo reconocer que el tipo se ha esmerado en escucharme y hacer las cosas mejor desde que le digo lo que tiene que hacer y en serio odio decirlo pero tienes razón , es mejor escuchando que el resto de mis asistentes incluyendo Petra.

-Tú adorada Petra- le corrigió el rubio.

-Sí, si ella, tú sabes- dijo con desdén.

El rubio siguió carraspeando de tal forma para que continuara.

-Hoy en la junta directiva creía que sería Jean quien se llevaría la gloria dándome los informes exactos y las balanzas de finanzas pero resulta que el niñito fue quien para mí desgracia le ganó y resultó ser el que dio con los apuntes exactos.

-No soy un defensor del chico pero, ¿porque tan despectivo con el? Yo te lo recomendé para pasante porque veía potencial y un muy buen currículum además que sabe llevar las cuentas muy bien- dijo un Erwin muy consternado.

-El apodo viene de cariño pero aquí lo que me sorprende es que en el último momento cuando estábamos en la Junta las cifras iban en aumento y ni siquiera Armin pudo tener la cifra exacta.

Erwin abrió los ojos como platos para luego añadir consternado: - ¿Ni siquiera el quien es de los más inteligentes de su grupo de trabajo?

-No, pero Eren si pudo, con el teléfono en mano y luego mostrándome de dónde saco la información claro está, había revisado bien las cuentas y las había calculado por medio de un app en el celular además de tener la noticia en línea de una de las páginas.

El rubio lo miro complacido antes de decir: - Vaya que si es astuto el muchacho, se nota que todo lo que puede lo usa a su favor.

-Sí, pero Erwin mejor háblame de tu viaje, se gracias a Hange quien te fue a recoger me encargaste ciertos papeles pero tuviste tiempo de venir a verme.

-No era solo verte, recuerda que tengo que ver cómo está la compañía además de verte a ti- le sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

-No te hagas que yo te conozco, sé muy bien que viniste por mí- dijo bebiendo copiosamente de su copa.

-Espera un momento, voy al baño al rato vuelvo ¿ok? - Le guiño un ojo mientras se levantaba de la silla para ir a donde dijo. Levi solo asintió y siguió comiendo su bistec y ensalada favorita protestando mentalmente el hecho que su amigo lo dejara con una plática pendiente, el ruido de sus cubiertos mientras comía inundaba la sala ya que estaban él y Erwin solos o eso creía hasta que unas voces más al fondo captaron su atención volviéndose hacia atrás para ver de dónde venía la risa amena y las cálidas sonrisas que se asomaban en los labios de dichas personas.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a alguien muy parecido a su asistente de la forma más alegre y jovial acompañado de un hombre de melena corta y negra cuyo rostro no alcanzaba a ver pero que se le hizo conocido de alguna forma u otra. Por un momento creyó que en verdad era Eren Jaeger pero desde la distancia no lo divisaba bien, además que ese chico llevaba un tuxedo negro de gala y el que su asistente llevaba era de color gris con una corbata azul y el cabello despeinado, este otro chico lo llevaba peinado de lado y su melena lucía limpia y brillante.

Se volvió a seguir en lo que estaba antes de oír las risas, afinando sus oídos tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban pero la distancia en la que ambas mesas se encontraban era considerable por lo que no le quedó de otra más que mirar disimuladamente por encima del hombro para averiguar a qué se debía la coincidencia del lugar, momento y hora entre ese par y la de él con su pareja.

-¿Me extrañaste gatito? - la sonrisa deslumbrante de Erwin irradiaba tanto que podía cegarlo de ser una luciérnaga.

-Que apodo tan original y cursi, mejor busca otro con el que pueda identificarme -dijo sin emoción en la voz arrastrando las palabras.

-Deja tu sarcasmo de lado, intento ser romántico y mira como me tratas, me sales con una de esas de nuevo y no te invito más nunca a salidas cómo estás.

Levi le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación absoluta al tiempo que juntaba las manos moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado: -Peor es dejarme hablando solo mientras tú vas al bano , eso es indiscutible.

-Deja de burlarte ,¿quieres? O no haremos nada esta noche.

-Que no haremos exactamente?- arqueo una ceja.

Erwin sonrió con malicia y dijo: - ¿Que crees tú gatito?"

Levi reconociendo esa cara y tono de voz solo sonrió con complicidad antes de decir: -oh ya veo.

La imagen de aquel chico tan bien parecido riendo con quién fuera que estuviese acompañado inundó su mente y aunque mantuvo la misma postura relajada al comer o hablar con Erwin algo dentro de él hizo que volviese ligeramente la cabeza para ver detrás sin mucho éxito.

-¿Que pasa gatito? ¿A quién miras?- El rubio intento divisar que era lo que tanto llamaba la atención de su amante.

-Nada, solo es el reflejo de los vasos, la iluminación está muy baja y creí ver algo atrás de mi.

-No hay nadie más en esta área además de nosotros.

-Te equivocas - dijo señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás - si escuchas unas pequeñas risas ahogadas sabrás que no estamos solos.

Erwin vio a un par de hombres del otro extremo de la sala charlando de forma amena apenas riendo visiblemente pero cuyas posturas eran relajadas, no había tensión en el ambiente.

-Están del otro extremo, y no se ríen tan sonoramente que su risa se escuche hasta nuestro rincón, ¿además que tiene?

Levi suspiró antes de agregar: -el más joven se parece a mí asistente Eren Jaeger y el otro me da un aire familiar, no sé dónde lo he visto antes.

-Hmm no veo cuál es el problema, dudo que sea el, no suele frecuentar nuestro mismo círculo social ni mucho menos suele ir a los mismos lugares que nosotros, no puede ser el.- Agrego confiado el rubio -además para poder estar acá necesita mucho dinero o salir con un hombre o mujer que tenga mucha plata.

Escucho otra vez aquella jovial risa que solo puede provenir de un muchacho inocente y grande fue su sorpresa al oír aquella voz profunda que lo acompañaba decir el nombre de su inútil asistente: "Eren ..."

Aquello hizo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente causando que su rubio acompañante lo mirase con extrañeza al tiempo que miraba hacia la mesa con su vista aguileña y en efecto corroborara que si se trataba de Eren Jaeger.  
Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Erwin fue su acompañante: el famoso proveedor del transporte para las piezas de encaje para autos y motos Smith, el dueño de los barcos que transportaban los pesados ajustes rumbo a América, el señor Krueger socio y viejo amigo de Erwin y de su padre desde hace décadas.

-¿Eren Krueger y Eren Jaeger en una misma mesa? - dijo anonadado.

-¿Lo conoces? -dijo el azabache con una mezcla de rabia y de asombro en su voz sin saber el porqué.

-Eren Krueger es el dueño de los buques de exportación de los ensambles y de los motores tanto para autos como para carros de mi empresa.

Levi dejo de comer y beber en ese momento mirando a Erwin con cara de shock y luego volviendo a ver a su asistente quien se encontraba muy atento a la palabra de su acompañante , apenas un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y una mueca que podría definirse como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de reír.

-¿Y que hace mi asistente con él? - no pudo contener un cierto deje de enojo que lo sorprendió tanto a él como a Erwin.

-¿Te pasa algo?-el rubio arqueo una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto que no! , que importa lo que yo piense, en fin, ¿No vas a ir a saludar a tu amigo el señor Krueger?

-No porque está a una enorme distancia de nosotros y no voy a molestarme en hacer el ridículo de dejarte a ti solo para charlar con el - dijo con la ceja arqueada esperando respuesta de su acompañante que nunca vino.

-Además- prosiguió - el que tú asistente este con alguien más no te afecta en nada, ya vez que él también tiene una vida, seguro era un amigo de su padre y decidió reunirse con él para hablar de quién sabe.

-¿Amigo de su padre?- repitió el azabache dubitativo.

-Krueger tiene otras amistades o contactos además de mi familia estoy seguro que lo conoce por eso.

-¿Que era el padre de Eren?

\- El Doctor Jaeger, y ya no hablemos del tema no vine a discutir sobre ellos Levi , vine porque quiero pasar una velada contigo-cambio abruptamente de tono con esa última frase.

-Bueno está bien, disculpa.

Del otro lado de la sala Eren discutía con el mayor sobre los planes de vida que éste tenía, le había rogado a su padrino que lo tomase bajo su ala para trabajar con él a lo que este se negó diciendo que tenía que buscar su propia identidad y forjarse su propio destino dentro del mundo laboral, que las referencias que le llegaron fueron por su esfuerzo en otro ambiente con otras personas y eso le gustaba.

-Que aburrido, Zeke recibió referencia tuyo y gracias a eso recibió propuestas que lo llevaron alto y ahora es su propio jefe, ¿porque no puedo hacer lo mismo?

-No todos los caminos son iguales Eren, no tienes que ser como tú hermano - le corrigió el mayor.

-Pues yo quiero ser como mi hermano para retirarme a los 35 y no tener que aguantarme los desplantes del enano amargado de mi jefe aún cuando hago mi trabajo y solo me pone más papeles en el escritorio.

-Eres su secretario, ¿no?

-Pues no, soy su empleado directo y me toca trabajar en un cubículo justo al lado de el para que me vigile y vea que hago las cosas paso por paso como a él le gustan.

-Es lo que yo haría- contestó el mayor llevándose un cigarro a la boca inhalando y expulsando sin quitarle la vista al menor.

-Pues si pero mi infierno sería más soportable contigo ahí ya que eres amigo de mi padre y de mi hermano.

-Te equivocas Eren sería igual o peor, de todas formas no quiero hablar de negocios ni de trabajo, vine aquí porque quiero saber cómo va tu vida en general, más allá del trabajo claro está.

-Más allá del trabajo no tengo vida social señor Krueger, me dedico a trabajar y en mi tiempo libre o lo que queda voy al mercado, hago mi lavandería, cocino y limpio mi cuarto.

El mayor tomo otra bocanada de cigarro y luego volvió a exhalar - ¿Y tienes amigos?

-Conocidos, gente con la que me llevo bien en el trabajo y más nada.

-¿Cómo así?

-Que solo son compañeros, no amigos, no confió en ellos, son muy chismosos.

-Ya veo, eres selecto.

Siguieron charlando y comiendo como si nada hasta que Eren reviso el reloj y se percató de lo tarde que era.

-Ya son las 11 de la noche y el último transporte público pasa a las 11:30, tenemos que apurarnos o no podré llegar a casa.

-Yo te llevo pero antes deseo darte un regalo , es algo que tu padre ha estado reservando para ti desde que tenías quince años y creo que es el momento perfecto de dártelo.

-¿A que se refiere señor Krueger?- vio como sacaba de su bolsillo interno de su tuxedo una llave dorada con un llavero de marca BMW.

-Este es mi regalo hijo, feliz cumpleaños ya no tendrás que trabajar para los Ackerman nunca más en tu vida.

Eren no sabía si estar más asombrado por lo que dijo que por el regalo y el cheque de su cuenta de ahorro donde le estimaba todo lo que tendría a su favor: en dicho cheque estaba una generosa cantidad de trescientos noventa y nueve mil Yenes, otro cheque de quinientos mil dólares americanos y otro de novecientos sesenta mil euros para que administrara cuando deseara viajar.

Eren vio los cheques y sus sellos y estaba a punto de protestar cuando el mayor puso una mano en alto.

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces por trabajar muy duro y sufrir todo lo que estás pasando, se muy bien lo que estás haciendo y no es fácil seguirle el juego a ese cabron de Ackerman , te aseguro que se muy bien que si conmigo es cordial contigo es hostil por trabajar para el. No me mires con esa cara, guarda todo eso y usalo sabiamente Eren. Es lo mínimo que te mereces.

Le agradeció estrechando su mano y dándole un abrazo pero ya que estaban a mano y listos para irse unas voces los interrumpieron causando que ambos voltearan y que el mayor de los Eren frunciera el seño.

-Veo que están en una reunión emotiva, se puede saber la causa?- dijo Levi Ackerman con parsimonia.

-Sr Ackerman, Erwin Smith, veo que andan en las mismas que nosotros.

-Podría decirse pero las razones no son las mismas-contestó el rubio mirándolos con una expresión escéptica.

-Digamos que las razones de nuestras reuniones van más allá de lo habitual. No es de negocios pero si meramente familiar.

Tanto levi como Erwin lo miraron consternado pero Krueger les aclaro:  
-Soy el padrino de Eren Jaeger, me reuní para cenar con el y velar por sus necesidades.

Tanto Erwin como Levi abrieron los ojos como platos incapaces de decir nada ; Krueger espero a que pasara el shock inicial pero no vio mucha mejoría en ello así que con un deje de su mano se levantó de la mesa y pidió que se fueran ya que tenía asuntos privados que hablar con su ahijado.

\- ¡Oiga no soy un bebé! - dijo camino al auto de Krueger mientras se sentaba en el asiento copiloto.

-Para mi lo eres Eren , no importa que tan viejo estés, ¿sabes? Es lindo poder cuidar de ti solo para verle la cara esos dos idiotas.

-Error, solo uno de ellos es imbécil el otro es un sabio manipulador que no abusa de su talento para conseguir lo que quiere todo el tiempo.

El mayor lo corrigió: - La mayoría del tiempo. Erwin es letalmente peligroso y calculador cuando quiere, cuídate de el. Ni viste como te miraba cuando le dije que era tu padrino.

-Me miró con más interés del usual , pero no me importa no es como si me fuera a acosar o algo por estilo porque a la mínima me piro de esa empresa.

-No Eren, renunciar no es el objetivo tienes que saber aguantar como campeón, los Jaeger no se dan por vencido y tú menos que nadie puedes darte ese lujo.

-¿Porque no? ¿Acaso mi reputación y credibilidad están en riesgo por ser su ahijado? No me joda , eso es pura envidia si empiezan a ponérmela difícil en el empleo.

-No por eso Eren, sino que no llevas más de tres meses, debes esperar un año o seis meses antes de renunciar.

Cruzaron en un tramo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda de una residencia de casas privada y ahí en la número 73 vivía Eren por su cuenta pero lo que no se esperaba el chico es que un flamante carro rojo estaba justo en el garage abierto de su casa.

-¿Y de dónde salió ese carro?

-¿Te acuerdas del regalo que te di en la cena?-La mano de Eren viajo a su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón donde consiguió el llavero con la única llave dorada que Krueger le había dado.

-Ese es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Eren le volvió a agradecer no sin antes ser advertido por Krueger que usará su dinero , carro y tiempo sabiamente pero sobretodo que cambiará su estilo de cabello y tal vez pintarlo o hacerle reflejo sería buena opción.  
Lo dejo salir del carro y no se fue hasta que lo vio entrar a la casa y subir las escaleras.

Erwin estaba terminando de lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes mientras Levi ya en pijamas se acostaba en la cama suspirando, viendo al techo.  
No era la primera vez que pensaba en el chico de esa forma pero los límites de obsesión se estaban sobrepasando. Primero parpadeo un par de veces y juró ver la cara del chico y de pronto aquella sonrisa y ojos verdes le volvieron a invadir la mente.

-¡Qué asco! - murmuró para sí mismo - es tan dulce que empalaga.

-¿Con quién hablas?- Erwin se sentó a su lado en la cama. Llevaba solo una toalla cubriéndole la cintura.

-Con nadie solo pienso en voz alta.

-Deja que te ayude - se inclinó a besarlo pero Levi lo rechazó.

-Solo quiero dormir estoy muy cansado- lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

Erwin lo miro arqueando una ceja con malicia antes de darse la vuelta, levantarse quitarse la toalla tirándola al suelo metiéndose en la cama de forma sugestiva. Pero Levi no llego a tocarlo ni una vez en esa noche, sino que se levantó a recoger la toalla y apagar las luces para irse a dormir.

No contó con que al día siguiente tendría una erección enorme y la vejiga tan llena que dolía levantarse; mientras estaba frente al escusado vaciando su contenido se acordó de su asistente y ese sueño extraño que tuvo manejando un auto despidiéndose de él, era algo muy simple pero había un deje de nostalgia como si esa fuera la última vez que lo vería y por alguna razón al recordarlo sintió una opresión en el pecho, lo más parecido a la tristeza si es que podía llamarle.

Lo primero que vio apenas entró al piso donde trabajaba era al castaño de ojos esmeralda tecleando sobre el escritorio usando sus lentes de montura negra y sencilla terminando los detalles del último reporte como pudo ver que tenía una pila ya puesta con diferentes sobres manila a su izquierda.

Paso por su lado apenas mirándolo desde su visión periférica pero sin voltear a verlo mientras se posicionaba en su escritorio y comenzaba a buscar los documentos que su asistente le había dejado para revisar. Por suerte para el todo pareció salir bien y Eren si lo había escuchado con sus exigencias, rebusco los papeles leyendo una y otra vez para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien y luego llamo a Eren para que entrara en la oficina del jefe.

-¿Mande señor?

\- Veo que todos los informes están en orden y no hay Ni un solo error hasta ahora.

\- Es lo que usted espera, ¿cierto?

\- Si

Eren sonrió como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado ayer lo afectase en lo más mínimo, ya no tenía el cabello peinado hacia un lado y con gel sino que llevaba su usual cabello castaño abundante y algo despeinado de la misma forma de siempre, llevaba puesto una chaqueta azul marino con una blusa celeste, correa negra y corbata de color gris metálico acompañado de pantalones negros.

Levi lo miro de pies a cabeza como si lo estuviera analizando lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su subordinado quien trago nervioso esperando las ordenes de su jefe.

Después de un incómodo silencio Levi con un gesto de la mano le ordeno que se marchara para seguir con sus quehaceres.

A lo que terminó de hacer dichos informes tocó en la puerta de la oficina dos veces hasta que oyó el grito de su jefe diciendo que pasara, Eren hizo según lo ordenado dejándole en el escritorio los balances de la última junta y se retiró.

Levi termino su llamada a Mike Zacharias para que le llevase unos documentos de los últimos transportes de carga que habían llegado al puerto con todos los repuestos listos para distribuirse a diferentes tiendas donde reparaban o vendían repuestos de autos.

Este llegó pronto a dejarle dichos papeles y luego fueron a almorzar ya que eran las 1:30 de la tarde, al salir se topó con su asistente comiendo una manzana verde mientras tipiaba unos documentos e informes para dejarlos en la oficina a su jefe.

-¿Comiendo saludable mocoso? Veo que eres bueno haciendo cosas al mismo tiempo- le sonrió mientras iba de salida a lo que el chico solo subió la mirada para encontrarse con el dueño de dicha voz y luego regresar la misma a la pantalla tipiando como si nada, masticando un trozo.

A Levi le molestó un poco que no se le quedará mirando sin parpadear como siempre lo veía por encima del hombro, pues al volverse solo veía como el chico seguía pegado al monitor escribiendo.

Al regresar de la comida vio su escritorio lleno de las carpetas que Eren le había dejado y de mala gana se sentó a revisar una por una en detalle buscando cualquier cosa que recriminarle para sacarlo de sus casillas y provocar, le gustaba hacerlo solo para ver su cara ponerse roja, sus ojos brillaban cuando se enojaban...

Suspiro pesadamente mientras leía el reporte en mano, creyó haber visto un error por poco pero se detuvo y rectifico que estaba bien; lo echó a un lado apenas termino y se puso a leer el siguiente y sin darse cuenta ya estaba leyendo otro así que para cuando terminó la última página de la vigésima carpeta y habiendo releído bien, se dio cuenta que ya estaba todo el trabajo echó y que no había errores ni nada que corregir sorprendentemente.

-Qué raro - dijo para sí con la mirada ausente masticando el bolígrafo. No se dio cuenta cuando su asistente entro y le dejo otros dos informes en la mesa, apenas notando desde el reflejo de sus lentes como salía de la oficina sin hacer ruido.

Se designó a leer los dos al mismo tiempo y finalmente decidió llamar al muchacho quién apenas salía sigilosamente cuando sin terminar de cerrar la puerta oyó su nombre.

Se quedó estático un momento antes de darse la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo ; apenas entro y cerró tras de el su jefe le ordenó que le contase sobre la velada de ayer con su padrino.

-Lo siento pero los detalles de la conversación quedarán solo entre el y yo señor, nada de lo que hablamos debe salir de mi boca.

-¿Acaso es un secreto de estado tan importante que pueda cambiar la fe de la humanidad?-soltó con ironía el azabache pero su asistente se mantuvo sereno sin cambiar su postura física.

Quiso seguir provocándolo pero Eren se lo quitó de encima con la mejor educación que pudo y siguió en su labor entrada las cinco de la tarde cuando termino sus papeleos ordenando su escritorio y luego dirigiéndose al ascensor; apenas se abrieron las puertas se encontró con Reiner y Berthold quienes efusivamente lo jalaron de la corbata.

-Dime Eren, ¿qué vamos a hacer en tu cumpleaños? Zeke nos informó que iban a cenar tú, él y su prometida Frieda; ¿será que también nos invitas? ¿Ya sabes que Ymir y Christa van a tu velada cierto?- Reiner lo ofuscaba tratando de reclamar su atención pero el castaño estaba de malas al verlo.

-Mira Reiner que tenga la desgracia de tenerte como allegado a mi hermano no quita que no quiera verte ahí! ¡E Ymir! , esa pesada amiga del cara de caballo, ¿enserio? El universo me odia al tener compañeros como ustedes.

Berthold se alarmó e intento calmarlo pero Eren lo calló.

-Oí perfectamente esa apuesta que ustedes se gastan con Jean esperando a que Levi Ackerman me bote del trabajo ya que no estoy calificado, a ver cuánto dura el niño en ese puesto.

Ambos se tragaron saliva pero intentaron calmarlo advirtiéndole que no mencionara el nombre de su jefe en vano ya que era una de las tantas reglas de la empresa.

El elevador se abrió justo en la planta baja , Eren camino hacia la entrada principal hasta llegar al semáforo y cruzar la calle y llegar al edificio de estacionamiento , sacó su llave del bolsillo y encontró el BMW rojo de último modelo que le habían regalado la noche anterior. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento sintiendo el cuero del volante en sus palmas para luego insertar la llave en el manojo, encender y cerrar la puerta.

Miro por el espejo retrovisor y observó cómo el susodicho Jean cara de caballo Kirchstein venía en su dirección hablando con Marco y con Mikasa , su reciente novia y hermana de su jefe.

Arrancó de su puesto y volteó a la izquierda para salir del edificio mientas miradas inquisidores juzgaban aquel nuevo modelo. El conductor salió a su paso cruzando la calle dirigiéndose a la autopista mientras buscaba en el ordenador del carro entre los contactos del teléfono a su hermano Zeke Jaeger.

Empezó a sonar el repique hasta que una voz grave accedió a responder:

"-Si diga, ¿con quién hablo?

-Hola hermano es Eren te llamo para corroborar si tu idea de invitarme a cenar por mi cumpleaños aún sigue en pie y si es que Reiner y la cuerda de chismosos donde yo trabajo aún irán a dicha velada.

-Eren no seas tan sarcástico, precisamente de eso me estaba hablando Frieda y pues si bien no lo olvide, quería decirte que ya estamos en el restaurante.

-¿En cuál de tantos? Cómo se llama?- le interrumpió el castaño.

-Sotomonte, ese que queda justo frente Cineplex de Winston Churchill.

-Ok ya lo tengo, estoy justo cruzando para llegar a él.

-La mesa es 512, cuando llegues al estrado recuerda decir que eres Eren Jaeger y en seguida te llevarán a la mesa indicada.

-De acuerdo, te llamo luego.

-No tardes Eren.

-Trataré.

-¿A qué te refieres? Ya estamos todos acá, hasta Reiner -palmeó el hombro del susodicho quien le estaba susurrando al oído.

Eren iba a colgar pero Zeke lo interrumpió.

-!Eren, ¿como es eso de que tienes carro?

-¡Ay Zeke no me jodas!

-¡Eren!

-Te dejo porque necesito estacionar- colgó la llamada al tiempo que agarraba el puesto que abandonaba otro carro.

Al terminar de estacionar y caminar hacia la entrada preparo su identificación nada más mostrarla al estrado apenas entro y lo primero que hizo fue buscar la mesa 512 para encontrarse con las caras de Annie, Berthold, Reiner , Zeke, Frieda , Ymir,Historia y otros dos invitados que en su vida había visto.

Se asomó para buscar donde sentarse mientras saludaba a todos con un gesto en general pronunciando sus nombres y estrechando manos con los dos extraño quienes se introducieron como Porco Galliard y Pieck.

-Hermano dime, ¿cómo es eso que tienes auto nuevo?- Comenzó Zeke con reproche.

-Larga historia Zeke , solo te diré que mi padrino me ayudo- un silencio incómodo se formó en esa mesa y el castaño se hizo una nota mental de no revelar de más.

Un carraspeo de Eren los saco a todos de su trance y siguieron la velada como si nada sin entrar en detalles gracias a las miradas de advertencia del anunciante. Por suerte los demás captaron el punto y decidieron no ahondar para atosigarlo, todo estuvo bien hasta la hora que le trajeron la torta de cumpleaños con las velas de bengala.

Entre risas y abrazos cantaban su cumpleaños y luego empezaron a partir la torta para repartirla entre todos.

A Eren no le hacía gracia tener que soportar a Reiner con sus chistes y encima invitar a extraños que a él no le agradaban para nada o quizás era muy selecto con quiénes se rodeaba.

Una voz grave bien conocida hizo acto de presencia y a lo que volteó a mirar sintió como un bunque le bajaba por el estómago.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Jaeger, que la pases muy feliz - dijo Levi Ackerman con su Cara más jovialmente inexpresiva que había visto en anos.

-Gracias Jefe, que gran desdicha tener que coincidir con usted a esta hora - dijo mientras Zeke se ahogaba con la champaña y el resto de sus amigos hacían lo mismo. Ver a Eren desafiar a su jefe y decirle eso de forma irónica no pintaba nada bien para él.

-No seas tan cínico Jaeger o te voy explotar durante las siguientes 72 horas que siguen luego de este día.

-Jefe no sea tan duro con el muchacho, el no lo odia, solo que no le gusta como lo trata en la empresa - intervino Reiner por el mientras el resto reía y les seguía el juego.

-Bueno que tenga buenas noches jefe, hasta luego- le dijo el castaño tratando en vano de sacarselo de encima.

-Un momento Jaeger, ¿tan rápido te quieres librar de mí?

Eren no parpadeo solo le sostuvo la mirada pero Levi no se inmutó y acercándose a la mesa le dejo un papel de nota en su mano que empezó a desenvolver pero que fue interrumpido por el azabache.

-Léelo en tu casa, es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Pero porque tendría que esperar cuando ahora mismo es el lugar indicado para hacerlo?-Interrumpió Pieck quien estaba sentada al extremo de la mesa con Galliard.

-Cierto hermano, puedes leerlo justo ahora, a menos que sea una amenaza secreta o quiera jugarle una broma de mal gusto- índico Zeke.

-¿Una broma como qué? ¡Hippie de mierda! - le espetó el azabache mirándolo con desprecio.

-Una broma tipo estás despedido no te molestes en volver, ya tengo a otro vacante para ese puesto- dijo Eren sombríamente.

-No me tientes Jaeger.

-Tranquilo que si llegase a pasar ya tengo donde caerme muerto, total yo tengo plan A, b , c y hasta el abecedario completo. Tengo muchas personas de quien apoyarme afortunadamente en caso de emergencia.

-Así es, un brindis por mi hermano y su vigésimo sexto cumpleaños, que la siga pasando muy bien y que tenga una próspera vida - alzó la copa de champaña instando al resto a hacer lo mismo mientras Eren le dirigía al pelinegro una sonrisa de autosuficiencia absoluta; alzó la copa y brindo por el mismo.

Ya más adentrada la noche mientras salían del restaurante Eren se apresuró a llegar a la casa porque mañana tenía mucho trabajo y Zeke lo detuvo para hablar a solas con el, a lo que Frieda le dio su espacio pues tenía que lidiar con el cuñado.

-Escucha Eren sea lo que sea que te haya pasado no es motivo para ir provocando a tu jefe, por mucho que yo lo odie no te da razones para ponerte altanero con él.

"  
-Al grano Zeke, ¿qué quieres?"

-Que te cuides de tu jefe y que tenemos que reunirnos a hablar sobre lo que pasó entre tú y Krueger nuestro padrino porque ese carro y esa nueva forma de ver la vida, así como así, por favor suena a trampa hermano.

Eren le dio una palmada en el hombro para luego decirle: - tú ocúpate de vivir tu vida que de la mía y de mis demonios internos me encargo yo, ¿estamos?

-No sabes lo que dices, la forma en cómo te estaba mirando...- El castaño lo cortó.

-¿Me estaba mirando quién? ¿Mi jefe? Que se ubique porque fue él quien vino a joderme la velada y no se la deje así tan fácil. Krueger me quiere mucho y me ayuda bastante así que - Zeke le corto la frase.

-Eren no es normal que te haya dado un lujoso carro último modelo, algo quiere de ti ese señor.

-A ti te regalo una Harley Davidson último modelo para tu cumpleaños número quince y ahora a mí me dio un carro, yo también tengo derecho a disfrutar.

-No es lo mismo...- de nuevo fue cortado por su hermano.

-¡No empieces a joderme! Ya para- alzó una mano en protesta. El rubio se quedó callado y suspirando se despidió de su hermano al tiempo que este se dirigía al carro y empezaba la marcha regreso a casa.

No se dio cuenta que otro carro negro lo estaba siguiendo hasta la residencia donde vivía, y no noto como el usuario de dicho carro se relamía los labios planeando su siguiente movida.

UN DIA MENOS

25


	2. Chapter 2

Durante su trayecto a casa manejando, vio por el espejo retrovisor que lo seguía un BMW negro hacia las residencias en las lomas donde vivía. No quiso levantar sospecha por lo que una vez en la entrada y sin dejar de mirar por el retrovisor , bajo la ventana para pulsar los dígitos que le darían acceso . La máquina revisó los números y elevó su largo perpendicular bloque de metal permitiéndole entrar y una vez adentro fue círculos alderedor de las casas que componían la estrecha residencia para cerciorarse que nadie lo seguía.

Miro por todos lados revisando en un ángulo de trescientos sesenta grados y cuando se percató que nadie lo seguía , relajó los hombros y encaminó el carro hacia la entrada del garage para estacionar.

Una vez apagado el carro salió de este y buscó en su bolsillo derecho las llaves de su casa para entrar, cuando abrió la puerta la sala de estar le recordó lo vacío y oscuro que se encontraba todo por lo que apresuró la marcha para entrar y rápidamente subir las escaleras que lo conducirían a su dormitorio principal. Prendió la luz y revisando que las persianas estuvieran herméticamente cerradas , aprovecho para desvestirse y meterse a bañar.

Cuando salió de la ducha recordó que había dejado el celular en el carro y que ahí estaba su alarma despertadora por lo que le tocó buscar lo primero que consiguiera para ir afuera a buscarlo.

Mirando en su armario solo tenía ropa de trabajo por lo que desistió cansado y suspirando , busco en las gavetas ropa interior que ponerse y unos shorts y sudadera , eso sería suficiente por ahora; no tardo en recordar el conductor justo tras de el y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por lo que con el corazón en la mano con los nervios a flor de piel decidió contra su juicio salir lo más rápido posible a buscar el celular y correr a esconderse de nuevo.

¿Que le pasaba? El no era así , ya que siempre enfrentaba sus problemas sin importar el que dirán pero ahora mismo se sentía aturdido y cansado. No sabía que hacer.

Haciendo de tripas corazón y buscando las llaves del carro rápidamente bajo a buscar el celular. Cuando le dio doble click al auto busco en el asiento del copiloto y para su sorpresa su teléfono se encontraba vibrando ya que un número desconocido lo llamaba. Atendió la llamada inmediatamente.

― Si diga

― Eren Te he estado llamando hace al menos una hora creí que tenías el celular apagado― la voz de Mikasa sonaba algo autoritaria como preocupada.

―No Mikasa , estoy bien solo lo deje en el carro.

―Ya veo. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

―Buenas noches Mikasa.

Colgó suspirando de alivio el cual le duró muy poco pues tenía mensajes de un celular desconocido y al abrirlos se sorprendió al leer de quien eran. El como su jefe consiguió su número personal era otro tema de discusión para otro día pero ahora con todo lo vivido en su día además de las extrañas advertencias de su hermano , prefirió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Salió del carro y cerró la puerta con el celular en mano para luego presionar el botón que lo cerraría y así entrar a la casa a dormir finalmente .

Al día siguiente se despertó antes de la salida del sol lo cual le sorprendió pues pensó que dormiría por más tiempo; revisó la carga de su celular el cual había conectado hace unas horas tras y al ver lo lleno que estaba lo desenchufo para levantarse atolondrado hacia el baño a descargar vejiga y lavarse la cara. No tenía ganas de bañarse de nuevo pues era madrugada y hacía frío por lo que optó por vestirse y luego bajar a hacerse café y prepararse unas tostadas con huevos y salchichas. Usualmente no lo hacía pues por el transporte público tenía que ir más temprano al trabajo sin darle tiempo de desayunar pero ahora que tenía carro gracias al regalo de su padrino pues podría darse cierto lujo.

Comió a gusto saboreando el café , le dio chance de lavar los platos y colocarlos en la vajilla para que se secaran y subió al baño para terminar de acicalarse en totalidad y llegar temprano al trabajo. Busco su celular y bajo revisando que sus llaves del auto y de la casa estuvieran con el además de su billetera; dándose una última mirada en el espejo salió de casa y manejo con entusiasmo al trabajo.

La corporación Wings of Freedom era una empresa reconocida por vender los motores con mejor calidad de Paradise en automóviles. Localizado en el que antes fuera muro de Sina en la capital y corazón de toda la isla ahí se encontraba el origen de las empresas que empezaron a manos del señor Edward Jacob Smith , padre de Erwin Jhon Smith quien heredó la batuta. Tan solo en cincuenta años la empresa se había extendido a pasos agigantados logrando hacer conexiones con el país de Marley el cual era uno de los pioneros en avances tecnológicos hoy en día.

Levi revisaba unos informes de una nueva junta directiva que tendría lugar el viernes por lo que muy aburrido y con su usual cara de pocos amigos, fumando un cigarro ( que no estaba permitido dentro de las instalaciones ) empezó a hojear perdiendo el interés gradualmente en lo que leía a medida que pasaba la página.

De repente su apacible aburrimiento fue interrumpido por la estruendosa voz de Hange quien muy entusiasmada le preguntó si sabía el nuevo chisme de la empresa a lo que él muy seco respondió que no le importaba.

― ¡Oh vamos Levi , no seas aguafiestas! Un buen chisme no ha matado a nadie.

―Llegas tarde , cuatro ojos ya sabemos lo de Eren Jaeguer.

―¿Qué sabes exactamente?

―Sino lo sabes tú.

―Es sobrino del mayor proveedor actual de esta empresa el infame Búho Eren Krueger―respondió triunfante imitando un Aura de suspenso.

― Personalmente hablando cuatro ojos , necesitas trabajar en tus habilidades artísticas ya que no me diste nada de miedo al decir eso.

― Tampoco te veo muy feliz porque Eren sea su sobrino a decir verdad.

Ante tal acusación Levi arrugo el semblante.

― No tiene nada que ver. Es solo que llegaste tarde a la repartición de chisme.

Hange lo dirigió una mirada perspicaz y sin decir más nada se dio la media vuelta para irse no sin antes recordarle que quizás existiera la posibilidad de tener que buscar un nuevo asistente en caso de una posible futura renuncia.

Eso solo termino por afianzar su mal humor a largo plazo durante el día. En lo que vio a Eren entrar para reportarse y empezar con los pedidos del día , se porto de forma seca y brutal con el dándole tanta tarea que apenas pudo tomar respiro para tomar agua e ir al baño; por poco ni come pasando todo el mediodía terminando unos reportes para la junta directiva del viernes.

El mal humor lo carcomía pero sino se aguantaba terminaba desempleado por lo que le tocó aguantarse hasta que al fin termino el pedido y Levi al ver que no le pedía nada finalizada la tarde , se escapó lo más rápido que pudo a la cafetería a comer una ensalada con pollo y una empanada de carne del hambre que tenía. Ya habría tiempo para soportar la regañada por escaparse de la oficina momentáneamente , pero su estómago venía primero.

Cuando regreso satisfecho de haber comido , Jean y Reiner lo abordaron con preguntas personales sobre cómo hizo para comprarse ese carro rojo y nuevo que tenía en el garage , además de los rumores sobre su padrino. Eren decidió dejarlos hablar cuanto quisieran y la versión que más se le antojase sería a la que daría rienda suelta para que asimilaran como si fuera verdad.

Al cabo de un rato fue llamado a la oficina de su jefe y por su imperante voz pareciera que estaba en problemas .

Levi le pidió que no diera rienda suelta asimilando rumores que otros le impusieran y que terminara una balanza para hoy mismo antes de las siete ya que quería darle una hojeada antes de terminar el día.

Eran las tres y cincuenta cuando empezó la última y tediosa tarea del día encadenado a la pantalla de escritorio donde trabajaba y aquello iría para largo. Si terminaba antes de las siete sería milagro pero al ver lo largo que iba todo no creyó que fuera a rendirle lo que quedaba del día.

A las siete menos cuatro minutos de la noche Levi todavía se encontraba trabajando en su monitor con Hange sobre la balanza de finanzas de la empresa; a veces miraba por la ventana de su escritorio y veía a Eren tan concentrado en lo suyo que no notaba cuando Hange le llamaba la atención.

― Creo que llamare a Eren a la oficina si sigues distrayéndote enano.

―¡Ni se Te ocurra , idiota!

― Pero mira que si sientes cosas por el chico , si hasta lo menciono y te alteras si lo traigo a conversación.

Justo en ese momento la voz de Erwin los alarmó al tiempo que pasaba a sentarse frente a ellos saludando casualmente.

― ¿ Que no se supone que deberías tocar antes de entrar Erwin?

― Soy el jefe y dueño de la empresa así que creo que puedo darme el lujo.

― Sigue siendo de mala educación entrar sin tocar la puerta.

― ¿ De que están hablando ? ¿ Ya vieron la hora que es? Y eso de Jaeguer todavía en el escritorio haciendo reportes ...

― Es para la junta directiva del viernes ― finalizo Levi sin más.

― Veo que lo tienes encaminado.

―Más bien torturado. El pobre apenas pudo escaparse al baño un par de veces, ni siquiera comió en todo el día.

― Eso es falso , cuatro ojos ― le dirigió una mirada asesina.

― Vi que se escabulló a la cafetería como a eso de las tres y media luego de terminar el primer informe ― agregó Erwin casualmente.

―No es de extrañar , al pobre le rugían las tripas ― dijo Hange encogiéndose de hombros.

―No seas exagerada. Me haces ver como tirano.

― Quien hable de tirano debería de mirar a este primero― señaló con los labios en dirección a Erwin quien arqueó una ceja.

― Hange ,¿que paso con los balances que te pedí? No están en mi oficina ni las carpetas de los distribuidores que te pedí.

― Ya están en tu escritorio , pero hace media hora atrás estabas hablando por teléfono y no me dejaste entrar a dejártelos hasta que colgaste porque fuiste al baño y entonces ahí entré a dejártelas y luego vine acá a molestar a Levi.

Erwin suspiro cansado.

― Niños tenían que ser.

Justo en ese momento Eren tocó la puerta y entró con todos los pedidos del día mientras le dejaba la carpeta en el escritorio a Levi quien apenas lo recibió empezó a hojearlas buscando minuciosamente cualquier detalle o error que recalcarle.

Hange le quiso sacar conversación pero Eren apenas daba respuestas vagas debido al cansancio del día.

Más tarde luego de revisar todo, Levi agarro el elevador que lo llevaría a planta baja a buscar su carro para irse. La verdad no había revisado el teléfono desde aquellos mensajes sin respuesta de Eren los cuales no sabía porque había plasmado en una noche de arrebato luego de un cumpleaños al que no había sido invitado y dejándole una tarjeta de cumpleaños cosa que no era nada digna de él al no ser su estilo.

Le vibro el teléfono y un mensaje de Erwin apareció en su Samsung. Lo iba a guardar en su bolsillo pero de pronto le llegaron mensajes de Eren sobre la noche anterior preguntándole el porqué de la carta y que había un extraño con un auto muy parecido al de el siguiéndolo la noche anterior.

Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban pues esto se estaba descontrolándo.


End file.
